It has been known for several years by professionals, golf instructors and some players that to be an effective golfer one must learn the correct way to make the golfing stroke. The beginning of such a stroke centers around the back swing and the correctness in this portion of the swing is necessary for consistently powerful and accurate golf shots. The back swing importantly includes a turn of the shoulders away from the ball and without swaying or moving the head, but principally the back swing starts literally from the ground up with the feet.
The golf swing which everyone attempts to achieve literally starts from the ground up. The coordinated working of the feet and legs are a very necessary action and must be used to initiate the downswing. The power source is in the feet and legs. In accomplishing the back swing the right foot is moved to bear against the inner edge of the right shoe. This moves the shoulders and the upper portion of the body, but not the head, into position for the down swing using the leverage of the inner edge of the right foot. By the time the club head reaches impact the majority of the weight must have been transferred to the left leg and foot. This clears the left side of the body to enable the completion of the swing toward the target. The swing and the transfer of the weight to the left leg causes the left foot to roll over to the left outer edge on the follow through.
It is an easy thing to properly state the back swing and have the words understood, but one must experience the feel of it in order to know the consequences. The first thing is the address which positions the feet with respect to the ball. In the address the player is set firm on his feet with pressure against the inside of the right foot. In starting the back swing the pressure on the inside of the right foot is maintained. This prevents swaying and leaves the emphasis on the body turn. At the start of the down swing the player is still pushing smoothly but firmly from the inside of the right foot and from this point on is where the real power is developed in the stroke. It is the pressure against the inside of the right foot which gives this power.
At the point of contact with the golf ball on the down swing, the pressure is transferred to the left foot and leg for the follow through, with the pressure being transferred to the outer edge of the left foot finishing with the pressure on the left foot outside edge.
The correct sequence of the entire swing will produce a correct striking of the ball with direction and power.
The golfing shoes currently used and as used for many years in the past, are comfortable walking shoes with cleats or spikes arranged in a standard pattern of eleven spikes, seven on the sole portion and four on the heel. The spikes do not assist in making the stroke other than to make sure that the footing is secure in the flat position. With continued pressure on the inside edge of the right foot only half of the spikes are used. It is apparent that the normal golf shoe does not otherwise assist in making the stroke. It merely prevents slipping. Furthermore, the heels pitch the body forward making comfortable balance difficult in making a swing.
In recent years a golf shoe having a sole from front to rear continuously in one piece shaped to form an arch support and with a low or negative heel have been available. These shoes are distributed by GET-SET of Palm Springs, Cal., as advertised in Golf Digest for August 1976. The "GET-SET" shoes show the negative heel as properly positioning the weight on both feet within the shoe, while at the same time supporting the arch of the foot. Even though this type of golf shoe claims that it will help one play golf better, it does not indicate any claim for producing and insuring a proper swing in playing the game. It does however make the important change that one is not playing golf in street shoes with spikes but with shoes made specifically for the game. These shoes are in substantially identical pairs with the customary eleven spikes.